The Letter
by devoted2clois
Summary: Booth finds the goodbye letter Bones wrote when she was burried alive. How will he take it...and how will she take it? FINAL CHAPTER.
1. Helloooo?

**Ok guys…I'm new to Bones fanfic writing so please….be nice when you review. This is set in season two, a few weeks after Brennan and Hodgins are buried alive. Its basically about the goodbye letter that Brennan writes.**

**Please review once your done…it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.**

_**Dedication: This lovely story is dedicated to my friend Emma. Thank-you Emma for reading this for me**____** But if you don't review this…Booth will shoot you. Ahhh you know I love you**_

_**Note: To Lina and Taylor…you don't know if you got it but I put you guys in anyways…ily!**_

**The Letter**

Booth walked purposely to Brennan's office. One month after getting buried alive by the Gravedigger, he was finally going to tell her how he felt. He had summed up the courage! He had a bunch of flowers in his hand! He had a pep talk from Parker! And now…he was ready. _Come on Booth, you can do this. Yeah I can do this, I can do this! _Booth arrived at the door to Brennan's office. _Oh crap I can't do this. _Booth quickly turned on his heel and bumped in Angela who went flying.

"Sorry Angela!" Booth apologized running over to help her up.

"Yeah it's alright. I guess I was kinda stalking you anyway." Angela laughed. "Brennan's in a meeting right now so if I were you I'd wait in her office for her."

"What. Why would you think I'm waiting for Bones?"

"Probably because you were walking to her office and you have flowers" Angela read the name tag "with 'Bones' written on it. That's a recipe for asking a girl on a date if there ever was one."

"Just please…stay out of it Angela." Booth asked, sort of kindly.

"Ok…here's me backing away" Angela walked around the corner, never breaking eye contact with Booth. As soon as Angela was out of site Booth ran into Brennan's office.

_Ok, do I leave the flowers or wait. _Booth paced around the office. _I should wait. Bones will kill me if I don't wait. Helloooo _Booth bent down and picked up a piece of scrunched up paper on the floor. _What's this? _He un scrunched the paper and saw that it was a torn out page from Brennan's book with a note…addressed to him.

_Dear Booth,_

_If your reading this, I'm probably dead, and if you read it and I'm not dead then I'd probably die of embarrassment, even though that's impossible, ok I'm rambling I know, I just don't know what to write. _

_We're just about to try out airbag explosion. If it doesn't work, we could die, but if it does work we could still die. I don't want to die without telling you something-_

_You are the best friend I've ever had and you're the only person who hasn't left me. You're always there for me even if you don't have to be. I feel that over the past year, we've been getting closer. I'm really not sure what's coming out of our friendship, but I've been having these feelings that I find hard to explain. I have never felt this way before. I think we have something Seeley, but I'm not sure I want to know what it is. I think I might be…falling in love with you._

_I have to go now Booth. It was an absolute pleasure knowing, working with you and having you as a friend. Please say goodbye to Russ, Angela, Zac, Cam and everyone at the Jeffersonian for me._

_Good bye Booth,_

_Love yours forever (even though when I die, well, I'm dead)_

_Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan._

Booth stood still speechless. _I wasn't supposed to read this. Oh god. _He ran a hand through his hair and sank down onto the couch. He reread the letter over and over again, particularly focusing on – _I think I might be…falling in love with you. _Booth's heart rate increased rapidly. _She thinks she's falling in love with me? _Booth heard footsteps coming closer, but didn't make any attempt to hide the letter. He turned around and saw Brennan walking into her office.

"Hi Booth. What you got-" Brennan looked down at the piece of paper in Booth's hands. "You weren't, you weren't supposed to read that."

_Uh oh!_

**Thankyou for reading!! Please leave a review on your way out!**


	2. Love Bickering

**Hey everyone! Thankyou sooooo much for your reviews/ Favourites/ Alerts. I was really surprised when I opened up my emails and I had a whopping 53 new emails. You guys are seriously amazing! Anyway here is the next chapter **

"Where'd you find that?" Brennan demanded, anger rising to the surface.

"It was scrunched up on the floor."

"It was private!" Brennan yelled.

"Bones! It was scrunched up on the floor. If it was so private why was it so easy to find?" Booth jumped up from the couch and stood inches away from Brennan.

"You had no right!"

"It was addressed to me." Booth held the letter in Brennan's face. She snatched it off him and teared it into shreds.

"I should never have written that." Brennan spat. "Especially not to you."

"Really? Because I quite liked it. Especially when you say 'I think I might be…falling in love with you'"

"Obviously I thought wrong." Brennan turned away from Booth and noticed a bunch of flowers on her desk.

"Who are these for?" Brennan asked, turning back to Booth.

"They were for you." Booth walked out of the office feeling angry, sad, rejected and extremely hurt. Brennan read the card attached to the flowers.

'Bones,

I'll pick you up for dinner at 7.

Booth.'

_Oh crap! What have I done?_

**I know…very short, but I'm writing up the next chapter as we speak. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	3. Angela and Cam to the Rescue

**Here I am once again ah dah dah dah dah dah?? Hmmm didn't know the rest of the words. Lol Lina…can't believe you actually stayed up to watch Tomic play ****Lol the Henin match was awesome! Haha my voice is on youtube…I'm very proud…how was I supposed to know the guy sitting near us was taping the tennis match!!! Here's the youtube link if you wanna here yours truly yell out 'go Rafa!' at about 28 seconds…maybe I could start a Rafa fan club?? Just take out the spaces. Hopefully it works…otherwise just look up Nadal Djokovic Chest Bump.**

**http:/**** /www****. Youtube .com/ watch?v=pfQeLNhOjig**

**Ok enough babble here it is…**

Angela walked into Brennan's office needing to find out what how it went with Booth. She looked around and found Brennan curled up on the couch, her makeup smeared down her cheeks.

"Hey Sweetie. What's wrong?" Angela asked in a soothing voice.

"I made a mistake Ange. A huge mistake" Brennan snuffled.

"Oh come on. I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Angela assured her best friend. Brennan pointed to the note she had painstakingly taped back together.

"What's so bad about this?" Angela asked as she read the note.

"Booth read it, and I was angry and I- I told him that I should never have written it…especially not to him." Brennan explained. "Then I realised how much I must have hurt him when I saw the flowers."

"Oh Sweetie. I'm sure that if you explain yourself, everything will be fine."

"Brennan you need to go to the interview room immediately." Cam told Brennan as she walked into the office.

"Can't it wait Cam?" Angela practically pleaded.

"No. Absolutely not. The FBI said it was extremely important."

"It's ok Ange. I'm going" Brennan rolled off the couch and ran out of her office, wiping the make up off her face.

"Cam! Brennan's not in the state of mind to be helping out with a case right now. She needs to sort things out with Booth."

"I know. That's why Booth's locked in the interview room waiting for a 'suspect'" cam explained a sly smile cracking on her face.

"Oh Cam! Have I ever told you how much I love you!" Angel and Cam ran out of the office and headed to the interview room in the FBI building, not wanting to miss a moment of what was to unfold.

**I know, once again short, but still better than nothing.**

**Please leave a review on your way out.**


	4. The 'Tension' Interrogation

**I suddenly wish I could be like Chuck Norris. He can just stare at letters and they form words…hmfff saves all this typing. Thankyou all for your kind reviews **** I really appreciate them. And sorry if I didn't reply to some…I open them then come back to them later to reply and I might've accidently skipped one**** Anyway…let the interrogation begin!**

Brennan opened the door to the interview room and walked inside, not even bothering to check who was in there first. She closed the door behind her and looked around the room…someone was sitting the corner asleep apparently. Brennan walked closer to the person and realised it was none other than Booth. _Oh No!_ She turned around and ran to the door. She grabbed the handle and turned it…it was locked.

"Damn it!" Brennan cursed kicking the door.

"It's no use Sweetie, it's locked" Angela said over the intercom. Brennan looked directly at the two way mirror and scowled. "wow some one's grumpy"

"Of course I am. You've got me locked in a room with Booth! Why wouldn't I be grumpy." Brennan growled.

"Trust me, its for the best. You and Booth need to sort everything out and where else then locked in an interview room."

"But Cam said that there was an important interview"

"Yeah about that Dr. Brennan" Cam joined the conversation "there never was an interview. You and Booth have some serious tension that you have to sort out."

"I would sort it out…but in case you haven't noticed...Booth is asleep!"

"Don't worry, the sedative will wear off in a couple of minutes."

"Sedative?! You knocked him out! Cam I swear when I get out of here I will-"

"You'll thank me for it later." Cam switched off the intercom and the interview room was filled with a low buzz for a few seconds. Brennan groaned and sat down in one of the seats. She carefully ran through her head what she was going to tell Booth…or what she was not going to tell him more like it. Booth stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" Booth asked, his voice gravily.

"We're in the interview room." Brennan answered "and before you start accusing me, I had nothing to do with this. Cam gave you a sedative, and she told me that it was absolutely urgent and that I had to go to the interview room."

"Have you tried to get out?"

"Of course I have! Do you think I'm an imcompetent idiot! The darn door is locked!"

"Oh." Booth looked down at his hands "why are we locked in here?"

"Because apparently we have a lot of tension and we need to sort it out." Brennan answered "which I don't believe."

"I think we do Bones. I mean, there's a lot of unresolved tension."

"I don't- what do you mean?"

"I mean-" Booth paused and thought for a moment "we can't stand being in the same room together, we can't be close to each other because we have sexual tension!"

"So it will go if we sleep together?"

"Yes- no!" Booth yelled "we are not sleeping together."

"Fine with me" Brennan said, masking the hurt in her voice "it's not like I actually want to sleep with you."

"Same goes for you."

"Fine."

"Fine." Booth and Brennan sat at opposite sides of the room glaring at each other. Neither was saying a word, but an almighty conversation was going on with their eyes.

Meanwhile Cam and Angela were on the other side of the mirror watching. Angela sighed.

"Cam…I don't think this is working."

"Let's not jump to conclusions" Cam said trying to sound confident with her own answer "just give them some time."

**So that's the fourth chapter! Hehe I'm very proud of myself for being so good with the updates**** Grrrrr I probably wont be able to update for a while…but I swear the next chapter will have some B&B goodness :D. I'm also writing another Bones story based loosely on the Smallville episode 'Committed' stay tuned for some spoilers :D Please leave a review on your way out…I love reading them even if you just say hi :D Happy International Australia Day!! Eat Lamb!! Jess out…xoxox**


	5. In the other's shoes

**Hmmm and here was I thinking I wouldn't be able to update for at least a week **** Ok before we get onto the story I would like to openly say that…this Tim Tam…is the best Tim Tam I've had in yonkies. Hehe I just watched the 'Not Happy Jan' add aahhhh good times good times. I am sooo jealous of Emma…she's at the beach…grrrrr. Ok I'm finished now. **

5 Hours Later 

"You have got to be kidding!" Cam exclaimed. "They still haven't said a word to each other." For the last 5 long hours Booth and Brennan had been staring dangerously into each other's eyes. Angela and cam were actually afraid of what might happen.

"Come on guys" Angela whined over the intercom "talk to each other." Brennan and Booth stubbornly shook their heads. "Your acting like little kids. Just…swap roles or something! Walk a mile in the other persons shoes." Booth and Brennan contemplated the idea for a couple of minutes before Brennan stood up and said in a manly voice.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and I'm a STUPID FBI Agent!" Booth scowled and stood up. He placed his hands delicately on his hips and puffed out his chest.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan and I'm a forensic anthropologist and best selling author, but for some reason that is not enough for me." Booth said in a high voice.

"I think that I know other people better than they know themselves." Brennan reached into her jacket and pulled out a pretend poker chip and flipped it in the air.

"I think I'm better than everyone because I have an abnormally high IQ"

"I shot at a singing clown because it was annoying" Brennan said taking a step closer to Booth.

"I date psychopaths" Booth stood nose to nose with Brennan.

"I slept with my ex-girlfriend."

"In my best selling book I'm Kathy and my sexy partner Booth is Andy."

"I give my partner mixed messages so she doesn't have a clue how I really feel about her and its confusing the shit out of her!" Brennan yelled out in one breath.

"I'm Temperance Brennan and I'm in love with Seeley Booth but I won't admit it" Booth said daringly.

"I'm Seeley Booth and I'm in love with Temperance Brennan but I won't make a move." Brennan practically whispered. _Say it Temperance, say it. You made this mess…clean it up. _"I am Dr. Temperance Brennan…and I am hopelessly in love with Seeley Booth."

**Ok I know it was very short…but better than nothing right??? Tell me what you think…leave a review on your way out.**


	6. Say What?

**Thankyou everyone for your amazing reviews!! I noticed something a while ago and I'd like to share it with you whether you like it or not**** Has anyone else noticed the similarities between Lois and Temperance?? I did and I was like 'that is sooooo cool!!' Ok…I'm done:D Oh yeah at the end of this chapter is a preview of my up coming Bones story called Committed**

Cam dropped her coffee cup and spat her coffee all over the two way mirror. Angela fell backwards on her chair and landed heavily.

"Oh my god Bones-" Booth whispered, shocked. Brennan went red and turned her back to Booth and looked at the two way mirror.

"There- I said it. We've worked it out. Now can you please let us out of here?" Brennan asked.

"No. Miss Montenegro will not let you out. You have a lot to work out here." Gordon Gordon said over the intercom, joining in in the affair.

"Gordon! How long have you been here?" Booth asked once again shocked.

"Long enough. Now I will not allow Miss Montenegro to let you two out until you figure this out."

"Ok Bones, let's figure this out." Booth took Brennan's hand and led her to the table. Brennan looked down at her feet to avoid Booth's intent gaze. Booth sat down on the other side of the table and put his hands together on top. "This is a side of you I've never seen."

"What do you mean?" Brennan questioned staring at he hands.

"I've never seen you so nervous or afraid."

"I'm not afraid!" Booth reached out and lifted Brennan's head up gently.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked, looking her directly in the eyes trying to read her.

"Rejection…abandonment, maybe I should write these down for you." Brennan gave him a sad smile.

"Did Dr. Temperance Brennan just crack a joke?" Booth laughed but was then suddenly serious again. "You know I would never abandon you."

"I'm sure that-"

"Never." Booth cut in forcefully. "You mean way to much to me."

"That, is what everyone says right before they leave me." Brennan whispered sadly.

"Never ever would I leave you. Sometimes Bones you need to trust someone and let them in. And I swear, you can trust me."

"I do trust you Booth. Believe me I do, I just…don't want to let you in, in case you get scared and leave."

"Temperance, I won't get scared of anything you tell me. You could tell me when the moon rises you turn into a flesh eating monster and your deepest desire was to eat me, and I still wouldn't get scared." Booth assured Brennan. " Now do you trust me enough to let me in?"

"Unfortunately yes." Brennan sighed.

"Well let me in. How are you feeling right now? Don't think about it, just say it."

"I'm…scared, nervous, angry, relieved and I feel…insane." Booth pondered on this new information for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Ok I think you're scared because you don't know what will come of this, nervous because you don't know if I feel the same, angry because I made you break, relieved because you've told me now. The only thing I can't pin point is insane."

"Insane because I let myself fall in love with my partner and best friend" Brennan explained.

"Well, that makes two of us." Brennan looked at Booth and tilted her head curiously. "I am Seeley Booth and I am head over heels in love with Temperance Brennan."

**Soooo….did you enjoy it??? Let me know :D I was going to use Sweets but I absolutely love Gordon Gordon:D Ok guys here is a not so sneak preview of 'Committed'… **

Booth knelt down on one knee in front of Brennan, took her left hand in his and pulled the ring out of his pocket "- Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?" Brennan was well and truly shocked. She knew he was going to propose to her but it still shocked her. The ring was breathtaking and Booth's words her beautiful.

"Booth, I don't know what to say." Brennan finally whispered, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Say yes Bones" Booth smiled up at her hopefully…

**Dum dum dum duuummmm!!!! I have a little challenge I will post this once I finish 'The Letter' or as soon as I get 100 reviews…now it's up to you guys to which one comes first…press that little green button :D **

**Jess out…xoxox**


	7. Zap Bang Boom!

**Hey guys**** sorry it took a while but I had to make a few changes because Boothtempe made a sort of suggestion and I seriously loved it! I would never have thought of something that good!!!! And I also took a while because I only just realised that I hadn't finished my holiday homework. **

**DEDICATION: I know this whole story is dedicated to Emma, Lina and Taylor…but this chapter is majorly dedicated to Emma because I am so sorry that we couldn't do a Bones marathon…I hope you like it and even if you don't…I'll make you like it :D**

* * *

Cam, Angela and Gordon knew that Booth's confession was coming. They had all avoided a) coffee cups or any breakable items and b) leaning back on chairs.

Brennan's mouth dropped forming a large 'O'. Surprise was soon replaced with disbelief. "You're lying" she mumbled, barely audible.

"No I'm not Bones…I swear." Booth assured her.

"You have to be, you can't love me!" Brennan yelled.

"How can't I be! Give me one good reason why!"

"Because I'm me! Because I'm not meant to have anybody, I grew up alone, I'm living alone and I'm going to die alone. What part of 'alone' don't you understand?"

"Nobody lives alone." Booth took Brennan's hand in his, but she glared at him and angrily pulled her hand back.

"I don't need you!"

"You have to need somebody! Everybody and I mean everybody needs somebody!"

"Hitler did pretty well on his own!" Brennan said for the second time she'd known Booth.

"Hitler was not alone! He did not fight the war, he only called the shots! He didn't put the plans into action on the field! He was not alone and neither are you." Booth yelled angrily at Brennan.

"Oh, so now you decide to be a smart face-"

"Ass" Booth corrected her.

"Smart ass!"

"How is stating the facts being a smart ass? You do it all the time, always stating the facts, so maybe you've rubbed off on me." Booth and Brennan glared at each other in silence for what felt like eternity when Booth suddenly blurted out-

"I love you! For two fucking years I've loved you! I almost died when you were taken! I would do anything to protect you! Remember that gang boss you bashed up…yeah well I bet you didn't know that he threatened to kill you! I bet you didn't know that I went after him with the intention of killing him-"

"Booth I-" Brennan interrupted, her voice sounding uncharacteristically childlike.

"Of course you didn't know! I love you Temperance, why can't you just except that?" Booth pleaded.

"Because I don't want to need somebody. Because when you need somebody, you open yourself up. And when I open up…I loose people."

"Your not going to loose me Bones."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because…I trust my gut."

"I'd be much more convinced if you trusted another organ besides your stomach."

"And…I trust my heart." Booth pulled his gun out of the holster and pointed it too the small camera in the right far corner of the room. "Sorry Ange, Cam and Gordon." Booth pulled the trigger and the camera went up in smoke.

"Booth! Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted some privacy."

"Did you forget about the two way mirror?" Booth's jaw dropped.

"Yes…I suppose I did."

"Booth! Booth! Alarms are going off in here! What do I do?" Angela screamed through the intercom.

"Oh shit!" Booth cursed.

"What?" Brennan asked concerned.

"I've activated the lockdown system." As if on cue, steal doors came down from each wall and hit the ground with a bang.

"Well…at least we have privacy." Brennan sighed and sat on the ground, defeated.

* * *

**Grrrrr school!!! I can't be bothered…and here is another preview of 'committed'. **

"Deep down underneath it all…do you love this man?" Andy asked, holding the cord in Brennan's face. She looked up at Booth and sobbed.

"Answer the question Bones, don't out think it…just tell the truth." Booth said swallowing blood in his mouth.

"Do you love him?" Andy asked again. Brennan sobbed, tears finally escaping from her eyes. She once again looked up at Booth for guidance.

"Just tell the truth" he whispered. Brennan looked Booth directly in the eye and opened her mouth to answer…

**Ohhh what does she say????? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out. Oh yeah and ah by the way…please don't tell my mummy I'm writing this…I'm meant to be reading about the Versailles…I swear I only needed a small break!! Hehe I hope we get to watch Bones in forensics :D Pretty pretty please can we watch it????? **

**Enjoy your day wherever you may be!! As a smart man once said "good afternoon, good evening and goodnight." Press that little green button and leave a message after the beep…if you cant hear the beep you should just review anyway:D**

P.S. Emma and Lina i know you wont but i say it anyway coz im paranoid...please dont say what she says:)


	8. How much longer?

**Hey hey hey!! How is everybody??:) I'm feeling really happy today and I can't remember why…oh yeah its cause we get to watch Bones in forensic science *air hi5 Emma*. Sigh that is soo awesome. Ok first of all I'd like to thank everybody for your reviews and I'm sorry if I haven't replied…**

**Dear reviewer…**

**Thankyou so much for your review**** I'm sorry for not getting back to you, please except my apology :D**

**And away we go…**

"How long will we be locked in here?" Brennan asked after 15 minutes of silence.

"It could take up to 6 hours." Booth answered sliding down on the wall to sit next to Brennan.

"Why did you have to shoot the camera?" Brennan asked, looking at Booth with her piercing but peaceful blue eyes.

"Because I didn't want Angela and her band of merry men to be watching."

"Two way mirror Booth." Brennan said pointedly pointing the where the mirror was covered behind her.

"I already told you I forgot about that." Booth grimaced.

"How could you forget? It sticks out like cats balls!"

"Dogs balls Bones, dogs balls." Booth corrected her. "And I could easily forget because I was locked in a room with a very beautiful woman who I love with all my heart, but she won't believe me."

"I do believe you Booth but…" Brennan stopped lost for words.

"You don't want to believe it." Booth suggested.

"Yes, I don't want to believe it. Because if I believe it things will change between us- not that I don't want things to change- but I always ruin relationships and you're the one, the one I don't want to mess it up with. And if I did mess it up I wouldn't be able to live with-" Brennan rambled off in one breath.

"Bones" Booth cut in.

"What?" Brennan looked innocently up at Booth whose face was centimetres away from hers.

"Your rambling." Booth lifted his hand up and cupped Brennan's face. He lent in agonizingly slowly, so slow that Brennan jumped the gun and planted her lips on his. Booth had wanted their first official non-forced kiss to be slow and passionate, but Brennan had a different idea in mind. She kissed him fiercely, not even hesitating to open her mouth against his. Booth's arms found their way to Brennan's hips, while hers wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. Booth slowly slid his hands under Brennan's shirt and fiercely grabbed her hips. Brennan moaned and repositioned herself so she was straddling Booth's lap. Booth's head spun when he realized that they both wanted the same thing. Brennan stop kissing Booth and leant down to assault his neck.

"Bones we…oh God" Booth moaned "we can't-" Brennan looked up at him, her eyes wild.

"I know…just a few more minutes." Brennan kept on kissing down his neck before Booth grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and spun her around so her back was resting on his chest. He pushed away her brown silky hair and tenderly kissed the sensitive behind her left ear. Brennan took in a sharp intake of breath.

"How did you know about that?" She asked her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Coma dream, and if I can recall correctly-" Booth picked up Brennan's right hand and sucked on her wrist causing her to moan "you absolutely love that."

"Your dreams must have been pretty vivid if you know that one."

"They were…but they will be no where near as great as the real thing."

"Who said you'll be getting the real thing?" Brennan joked.

"I dunno, I'm almost certain I will though…when the real thing is ready."

"The real thing is ready when you are." Brennan climbed off of Booth's lap and sat down next to him. Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan and pulled her against him. She hugged his body close to hers and smiled. "How much time has passed?"

Booth looked at his watch.

"15 minutes."

"Your kidding!"

**I hope you all enjoyed it :D Although I was asked…I don't want Booth and Brennan to have sex in the interrogation room…although that is a good idea it just doesn't seem Booth-ish. Ooohh I like this song :D Please leave a review on your way out and I'll try my bestest to get back to you :D Well, Jess is hungry and would like some ice cream so I'm going to stop gas bagging and get some ice cream.**


	9. Pikelets and Cubby Houses

**Hmmm I honestly don't really know what to write…although making a fortress out of umbrellas today gave me an idea. It's a bit of Booth and Bones fun…but not in a dirty way…they're just having fun and acting a little kidish :D**

**THANKYOU EVERYBODY FOR OUR REVIEWS!! I FEEL…DRUNK WITH POWER **** Hehe now as promised…because we've met the challenged 100 reviews I will post the first chapter of Committed…once I find my USB…I swear that thing gets lost on purpose**

"I'm hungry" Booth stated rather seriously as his stomach growled. Brennan laughed and shook her head.

"We're locked in the interrogation room and all you can think about is your stomach?" Booth looked down at his stomach then back up at Brennan with a pout on his face.

"Yesh." Brennan smiled and stood up. She walked over to her bag and got out a container of pikelets.

"I made them this morning." Brennan told Booth as she sat back down and opened the container to offer Booth one. He gladly took one a shoved it into his mouth.

"Those-" Booth indicated to the pikelets "are the best pikelets in the world."

"You really like them?"

"I'd like to be alone with them" Booth reached for another pikelet. "Did you make these from scratch?"

"I don't know what that means?" Brennan admitted.

"Did you make these from flour, eggs, milk and sugar or from a packet?"

"Flour, eggs, milk and sugar. Although they weren't sweet enough…so I put in some extra sugar." Brennan reached for some pikelets and ate them.

"How much extra?" Booth asked taking some more pikelets.

"About a cup or two."

"Bones!"

"What? I'm a sweet tooth."

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Hey…hey Bones?" Booth said giggling with a grin on his face. "Guess what?"

"What?" Brennan giggled.

"I think-" Booth went into an uncontrollable laughing fit "I think that you- you put to much sugar in those things."

"I know but they're so good!" Brennan agreed as she reached for another pikelet.

"They're like…hash pikelets!" Booth eyes widened as if he had made an amazing discovery.

"I don't know what that means."

"Doesn't matter" Booth waved his hand dismissively. "Do you want to make a cubby house?"

"Don't you think that's a bit-"

"Childish?"

"Yeah." Brennan looked at Booth, who had the cutest smile on his face. "Let's do it." Booth stood up and took off his jacket. He placed it carefully on the table so it was covering one of the longer sides. Booth lifted Brennan's bag of the ground and put it on top of his jacket so it wouldn't move.

"Give me your jacket Bones." Brennan stood up and took off her jacket and passed it to Booth. He ran over to the other side of the table and covered that side. Booth stood back to admire his work.

"It's missing something." Booth pondered for a moment before her unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him in a singlet, and used it to cover one of the shorter ends. He laughed like a little kid and crawled under the table. "Perfect!" Booth poked his head out of the open end and beckoned at Brennan. "Come on Bones." Brennan thought about the situation for a minute...then walked over to the table and crawled underneath. It was a bit squishy, but if they laid down really close they had enough room. They both poked their feet out of the open end.

"It is perfect." Brennan admired the cubby house. Although it was only made out of a table, two jackets and a shirt, she hadn't made a cubby in years.

"She is." Booth smiled and sweetly captured Brennan's lips. Booth and Brennan separated and lay in each other's arms with the happiest of smiles on the faces.

"Hey Booth…how much longer? Not that I don't mind being here."

"4 hours."

**I know it's short but I'm writing this while I'm doing my History homework which is completely confusing me. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review on your way out.**

**P.S. Just in case anyone was wondering today at the swimming carnival Emma had pikelets, she made them out of a packet, and we were in fits of laughter. It was also raining so we made a fortress out of 8 umbrellas where Emma, Matt and I spent most of our day :D It was very fun:D**


	10. I got an iPod!

'**Ello 'ello 'ello :D How be you all??? For those of you who cannot see me I am blushing. How was I supposed to know that some people didn't know what a pikelet was?? Anyway here is my definition: **

**Pikelet: A small pancake that is generally sweeter and more buttery. I googled it and it says you Americans call pikelets pancakes and pancakes crepes. They are also sometimes known as drop scones. **

**Cubby: A cool 'fortress' generally made out of clothing and/or sheets/blankets. They are great to hide in, pretend you are camping and also to hide away from the rain. They are kind of like a tree house on the ground…and they're not made out of wood (but you can make permanent ones out of wood, or buy them).**

**Now for the part where I ramble needlessly about my day, today I went up to the primary school across the road…and fell over, then I came back home and went on the computer to read some fanfics…then the internet stopped working, so I decided to get up and find my usb…I found one…but it wasn't the one I was looking for. Then I came back to the computer where I am now comfortably sitting in my daggy dacks (my massive snugly pair of trackies) with a massive shirt on writing this and listening to 'Ziggy Stardust'. Ok here I go :D**

Booth groaned and held his head.

"I think the sugar has worn off." Booth muttered to Brennan.

"Mhmmm." Brennan mumbled an agreement, drifting off to sleep.

"I have a sugar headache" Booth complained.

"Well then sleep" Brennan basically commanded. Booth sighed, shut his eyes and drifted of to sleep.

2 HOURS LATER

"Ouch!" Brennan screamed in agony. She had sat up quickly, forgetting she was under the table, and knocked her head very hard. Booth sat up quickly.

"You- ouch!" Booth rubbed his head. "You okay Bones?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah fine. Why's it so dark?" Booth asked as he crawled out of the cubby house and saw that the lights were out.

"I'm not sure, I was going to ask you." Brennan said crawling around in the darkness to find Booth. When she found him she wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck. "I want to get out of here."

"So do I Bones." Booth looked at his watch to check for the time. "Only about 3 and a half hours left Bones." Brennan grunted and unravelled her arms from around Booth and went to find her handbag. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find my handbag obviously."

"Why?"

"So I can get out my iPod." Brennan found her bag and pulled out her iPod. She switched it on and put in one earphone. She went back over to Booth and sat down next to him. "Do you want to listen?" Brennan asked offering him an earphone.

"Okay." Booth took it an plugged himself in. He heard the ending of the song Brennan was humming along to.

_Tell my wife I love her very much_

_She knows. _

_Ground control to Major Tom,_

_Your circuits dead there's something wrong!_

_Can you hear me Major Tom?_

_Can you hear me Major Tom?_

"Who knew you liked David Bowie?" Booth laughed.

"I think he is a great writer. If you actually listen to the words in his songs, you can hear how he is expressing himself in different ways. Not only that but he changes characters during the course of a lot of his songs. He goes from first person to second and then sometimes third." Brennan explained.

"I know, I just didn't expect that you would like him." Brennan went through her song list 3 times before she picked out a random song.

_Why do you build me up (build me up)_

_Buttercup baby just to let me down (let me down)_

_And mess me around_

_And then worst of all (worst of all)_

_You never call baby when you say you will (say you will)_

_But I love you still _

_I need you! (I need you)_

_More than anyone darling_

_I told you that from the start _

_So build me up (build me up)_

_Buttercup don't break my heart_

"Ugh this song annoys me"

"Let me choose a song Bones" Brennan handed her iPod over to Booth. He scrolled through the songs. "Hmm lets see we've got, Hunters and Collectors, The Who, Crowed House, Pink Floyd, Cat Stevens, The Knack, David Bowie, Foreigner, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts and Coldplay. You have quite a selection here Bones." Booth was just about to choose a song when the iPod died. "Ahhh Bones, your iPod died on me." Brennan was just about to answer when there was an explosion just outside the blocked door. Brennan jumped and wrapped her arms around Booth.

"Booth what's going on?" She whimpered. Booth drew his gun and pointed it at the door.

"Not sure but it sure as hell isn't Santa Claus coming to visit." Another explosion rocked the room and the whole wall surrounding the door collapsed filling the room with dust.

**Everybody I have some terrible news…a few minutes ago I went to go make a Milo, I put a few tablespoons into my cup and went to the fridge and…there was no milk!! So I couldn't have my Milo :'(.**

**DEDICATION: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THOSE AFFECTED BY THE BLACK SATURDAY BUSHFIRES. RIP.**

**Please leave a review on your way out:D**


	11. What Happened to The Wall?

**Hello my lovely people :D I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I didn't really have any ideas. I know you are all shocked that I've barely babbled…but please if you could keep your tears to a minimum it would be greatly appreciated :D and away we go…**

Booth wrapped his body around Brennan to protect her from the flying pieces of wall. Once Booth could no longer hear pieces of falling plaster, he unpeeled his body from Brennan's. She was covered in dust but otherwise fine. Booth had a few scratches but he'd had much worse.

"You ok Bones?" Booth asked, tenderly caressing his partner's cheek.

"I'm just peachy" Booth laughed.

"You actually got a saying right...hell must be freezing over."

"You know that is impossible. Even if there was a hell it wouldn't be able to freeze over because it is portrayed as being a pit of fire." Brennan and Booth looked over to where the wall should've been and saw three figures through the dust. One was the size of a young child, the other short and the last looked female and taller than the second person.

"Oh my god Sweetie I thought we were never going to get you out of here!" Angela ran into the room and hugged her friend.

"Did you guys blow up the wall to get us out?" Booth asked. Hodgins walked into the room, holding onto Parker's hand.

"Yeah, this little guy kept on pestering me to get you out...so I thought what the heck its not every day you get to blow a wall off an FBI building!" Hodgins threw his arms in the air and waved them around. Parker ran up to his dad and jumped on his lap.

"Hi dad! You know we missed out on dinner." Parker said rather matter of factidly. Booth had booked reservations for the two of them at a fancy restaurant...sure enough they had missed it.

"Sorry mate we did to."

"Where were you guys planning on going?" Brennan asked joining the conversation.

"A little Italian place down the road…but it doesn't matter." He assured her with a smile.

"You know…you two could come over to my place for mac and cheese." Brennan offered with a warm smile. Booth's face lit up.

"Bones I love you!" Booth grabbed her face and kissed her lips.

"Oh my god!" Angela squealed. "It's about fucking time!"

"I love you too Dr. Bones." Parker butted in, feeling left out.

"And I love you too Parker, and you too Booth." Brennan stood up and brushed off her hands. She then helped Booth to his feet, and didn't let go of his hand. "Now we have to get back to my place for mac and cheese." They began to walk out of the hole in the interrogation room when Angela grabbed onto Brennan's arm.

"Sweetie…details, I want them all tomorrow. I want to know exactly what happened after Boothey boy here shot the camera and caused the lockdown." She turned to Booth. "And Studly when I see her tomorrow I want to be blinded by the 'I just had the best sex of my life' glow. And if I'm not then I will personally shoot you." Angela smiled evilly.

"Sure thing Angela." Booth said sarcastically. Booth, Brennan and Parker walked out of the interrogation room. Angela opened her mouth to say something when she heard Parker say from down the hall.

"Dad are you going to sex Dr. Bones up?" Angela and Hodgins burst out in laughter.

"How are we going to explain this to Hacker?" Angela said after the laughing died down.

"What the hell happened here?!" Hacker stood in front of the hole in the wall, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Speak of the devil." Angela quipped.

"Hodgins what the hell happened to my interrogation room?"

"I wish I knew sir. I was walking by and it just blew up" Hodgins threw his arms in the air indicating a blast. "You should really get better security in this place." He patted Hacker on the shoulder and walked out with Angela, leaving him standing in the rubble.

"Oh crap."

**Sorry it was short. Ahh please review and the next chapter might be the last. Aha also please join my ning :D http:// clois- bb4eva. Ning. Com just take out the spaces before ning, com, and clois and of course change the capitals…then press sign up :D…please :D**


	12. Calling all Squints!

**I didn't really know what to do for this chapter…so I did what I do best…I skip ahead :D like I dead while reading Deadly Decisions…now I know something that ruined the whole book :D Woop woop!! This is dedicated to Emma and Dana…woo we won our first debate! Yay we beat a private school…hehe you guys were beaten by bums :D And for the record…Emma is great at jibber jabber.**

**Oh yeah…this is the final chapter so enjoy :D**

_One Year Later…_

"Who's going to tell them…you or me?" Booth asked Brennan.

"I'll tell them about the first thing and you can tell them about the second." Brennan slipped her lab coat onto her shoulders and sat down on her chair. "When do you want to tell them?"

"Now before I loose my courage." Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and practically dragged her out of her office.

_Meanwhile on the platform…_

"Dude, something's up with Dr. B" Hodgins commented while examining some particulates.

"I know right, yesterday she ran off the platform and into the bathroom." Angela joined into the conversation.

"Well maybe she just had to go to the toilet…I do that sometimes too you know." Cam said.

"True." Hodgins agreed.

"I think it's something else…something she hasn't told us yet." Angela stuck her pen in her mouth and shook her head.

~*~

Booth and Brennan walked onto the platform casually. Booth was holding a case file and Brennan some X-rays. She leant over the remains on the examination table. Brennan looked up and made sure nobody was holding anything important…or standing too close to the remains.

"I'm pregnant" Brennan informed everyone casually.

"What!" Cam, Hodgins and Angela screamed out in unison.

"Geez if I knew you guys were going to be so loud I would've worn ear muffs." Brennan laughed at her own joke.

"I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Angela squealed. She ran up to her best friend and went to hug her tightly, then changed her mind to a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you Sweetie" Angela turned to Booth "and you too Studly."

"Wow, I just…wow" Hodgins was lost for words.

"Congratulations." Cam hugged Booth and whispered in his ear "if you do her wrong, I swear I will kick you ass." She pulled back and smiled at him sweetly then hugged Brennan. Brennan swayed slightly on the spot. Booth ran up to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You alright Bones…do you want to sit down?" He pulled a seat over for her to sit down on.

"I'm fine Booth…I swear" even though she didn't have to, she sat down anyway, gripping Booth's hand.

"Wait what is that?!" Angela slid down on her knees in front of Brennan and grabbed her left hand. "No way!"

"We're getting married" Booth said.

"Booth proposed last night." Brennan smiled at her fiancé.

"Was this before or after you told him you were pregnant?" Angela asked.

"Before…I told Booth this morning after I was positive the baby was alive and healthy." Booth placed a possessive hand on Brennan's stomach.

"Duuuudddeee" Hodgins drawled out. "When are you guys getting married?"

"We haven't really thought about that yet." Booth said. "But I'll wait as long as I have to…years if that's what Bones wants." He kissed Brennan on the cheek. Cam smiled at the happy couple.

"Looks like Lois Lane has found her Clark Kent." Cam said. Brennan smiled proudly at herself.

"I know what that means!"

**Now for the corny clique ending. **

And they all lived happily ever after

THE END.

**Hey guys, my final note. Thankyou all so much for being so supportive and kind. I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it,** **and thanks for following me along the way. I've really enjoyed this. Please leave a review on your way out, I would love to hear a final word from everybody :D. I love yous all, **


End file.
